


The Library

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Oneshot, but you know, i guess they're more like, soft, they're young and in love okay?, we only got the friends to lovers part in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Katara finds solace in the library while visiting the Fire Nation
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend's birthday! <3

Katara slipped into the library taking in a deep breath and leaning back against the door. Today was already too stressful and it was only just after breakfast. Thankfully she had the quiet of this place. The library was a place of calm and serenity, away from Sokka, Toph, and Aang’s shenanigans and—though joyful—sometimes overbearing laughter. She loved her friends and her brother, but sometimes she just needed a few moments to herself to recharge. 

She especially loved the library here in the Fire Nation. There were so many stories, myths, and poems she had never read or heard about before. So much knowledge, and folklore to learn and glean from. And Katara had always loved to learn. Staying in other kingdoms to visit their friends was always the perfect opportunity to learn more. 

Today, though, she just wanted to settle in by the big window that overlooked the garden, with a fairy tale or two. She could watch the sunset from that window, burning the sky with brilliant oranges and yellows. And then she’d join the others once more for dinner. 

She was just selecting a book of folk tales, however, when she came around the corner to find the Fire Lord himself, sitting at a little table, surrounded by stacks of books. 

“Zuko?” She whispered, freezing where she stood at the end of his little refuge between the enormous library shelves. 

He glanced up, and she thought maybe she imagined his cheeks dust pink upon meeting her gaze. “Katara!” He said. “What are you doing here?”

“I… sometimes I come here to relax.” She said, “And read. To be alone.” 

“Oh, I…. I see. Well, don’t let me get in the way,” he said. He almost looked disappointed, and the thought that maybe… maybe he wanted to talk more? It made Katara’s heart flutter with warmth. She hesitated and then marched up to the little table he was working at, pressing her hands against the edge and leaning towards him. 

“What are  _ you _ working on, Zuko?” 

He looked surprised, and Katara couldn’t help but smile at the way his eyes brightened when he realized she really  _ was _ interested in knowing more. Was he not used to the genuine care and attention that came with friendship? “Well,” he said, “There’s just… a lot to learn when it comes to being the Fire Lord. I have to know the laws in and out, and… policies… and…” He grimaced, “Let’s just say I’ve been doing a lot of reading about the fire nation.” 

He was dedicated, she would give him that. The Fire Nation had a good new leader. Zuko was a man with a good heart. For only half a moment Katara let herself remember who had been before, consumed by anger, and how much he had grown since then. 

“You should be proud, Zuko,” she said at last, “Your people will look up to you for years and years. You’re the Fire Lord this nation has always needed.” 

He glanced down at his hands, biting his lip, “I still feel inadequate. Even after all the training I’ve been through and everything I’ve learned… For so long I let my anger control me, Katara. What if that happens again? What if… I become like my father…?” 

Katara shook her head, reaching across the table to take Zuko’s hand, “What you’ve accomplished and how you’ve changed, it’s not something that’s easily reversible. You’re strong, Zuko, and brave, and  _ kind _ . You’ll never be like your father. I know because I can see it in your heart.” 

A giddiness, like butterflies in her middle, rose up in Katara as Zuko’s gaze locked with hers. He was handsome in the warm light of the library, and she realized that, in the time since she had last visited the Fire Nation, Zuko had become more of a young man than the teenager he had been before. She felt her cheeks flush, and she silently berated herself for her embarrassment. 

Zuko smiled, and Katara felt light. “Thanks, Katara,” he said, “What would I do without you?” 

“Careful,” Katara said, “You might accidentally convince me to stay a little longer.” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Zuko said, and Katara felt her cheeks go hot. 

After she composed herself, she sat beside the Fire Lord. “Here. I’ll at least help you read a little. I’m interested to learn more about the Fire Nation too.” 

Zuko’s smile was almost enough to make Katara’s heart swell with happiness. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to stay a little longer in the fire nation after all… if it meant spending more time with  _ him _ . 


End file.
